


The One Where Bill Finally Gets A Full Nights Sleep

by BeckWeeps



Series: 5 times Henry Hidgens gives someone a hug and the 1 time everyone hugs him back. [4]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hidgens just really cares about his friends and wants them all to be okay, Hurt/Comfort, Napping, Nightmares, Why was hidgens awake at 4 am? the world will never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeckWeeps/pseuds/BeckWeeps
Summary: Looks like somebody hasn't been getting enough sleep lately. Luckily Hidgens finally gets Bill to sleep. Its about time.





	The One Where Bill Finally Gets A Full Nights Sleep

Bill shot up in bed, his hands shaking violently, fisted in the bedsheets. He couldn’t get it out of his head. Every night all he dreamt about was seeing his daughter - dead and singing about how much she hated him. He’d gone through all of this, and still lost his daughter. Deemed “unfit” to take care of her, not even allowed to visit her anymore. 

God. 

God. 

It was killing him. 

These nightmares were actually killing him. He was exhausted.

His hands were still shaking, Bill’s breath coming in heavy, unsteady pants. He just hoped Alice was doing okay, that she was sleeping well, that she was happy, that she wasn’t traumatised, that she wasn’t broken.

That She Wasn’t Broken.

Not like him.

He choked down his tears and wiped his eyes, writing off sleep for the rest of the night just like he had done for the last few months. As long as he acted normal whilst around everyone else, no one would realise how little he slept, or how broken he still was by what had happened.

Bill pulled on a soft hoodie - a birthday gift from Alice years ago - and stumbled downstairs. A light was already on, a warm glow radiating from the living room. That was new. Normally everyone was still fast asleep. Especially at - he checked his watch - four in the morning. 

Who in their right mind would be up at this time?

He walked into the living room, keeping his footsteps light so that he wouldn’t startle whoever was up. 

“Oh hi, Henry. You’re up awfully early aren’t you?” Bill asked, keeping his tone even as he sat in the large armchair.   
“I could say the same about you Bill, are you even sleeping anymore?” Henry furrowed his brows in worry. “This is what...the fourth night this week you’ve been up so early? Are you okay?”

“Of course I’m fine Henry, you know how it is sometimes, I’ll be back to normal sleeping soon.” Bill laughed, brushing off Henry’s worry. His hands clenched back up in his lap, starting to shake again.

Bill ducked his head away from Henry’s gaze, not wanting the older man to see just how exhausted he truly was. 

For a moment, they both sat.

Silent.

Unmoving.

Still. 

“Bill, when was the last time you had a full night’s sleep? You look exhausted!” And then Henry moved, startling Bill. A hand resting on his shoulder, concerned eyes staring into his. Henry sat on the coffee table, looking even more worried seeing the dark circles around Bill’s eyes.

“Two months ago…? Maybe?” He averted his eyes again, not wanting to see Henry’s pity, his worry.

“T-Two months ago? Bill that’s...that’s not healthy! You need to try and get a little more sleep! Why aren’t you sleeping? Henry’s worry was overwhelming.

How was he meant to explain the constant nightmares, the fear that his daughter despises him, the constant terror, the constant anxiety, the hurt...everything. How could he ever explain any of that?

Bill laughed, shaking his head. “It’s fine Henry. Don’t worry about it. I’m a grown man, I can handle this myself.”

“But can you Bill? Have you seen yourself? You’re exhausted, your hands haven’t stopped shaking since we started this conversation, you look like you could pass out from tiredness any moment! You’re not handling this Bill. You’re falling apart. And that’s okay...that’s okay.”

Bill opened his mouth to say something, anything, to defend himself. But the words wouldn’t come. Instead, a choked sob was released. He was just so tired...

He was tired. 

No.

He was exhausted. 

Bill was silently crying, finally hit by everything he’d been trying so hard to ignore. He couldn’t do this anymore. It was so hard. It was too much. He was falling apart at the seams and he no longer had his daughter to stay strong for, nothing holding him back from breaking.

Hands gently pulled Bill closer, pulled him into a tight hug. No words were said. No words needed to be said. They just sat, giving Bill a chance to finally get everything out of his system. 

It wasn’t until his silent tears stopped falling that Bill pulled out of the hug, smiling sheepishly, clearly ashamed of himself for falling apart like that.

“I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have had to deal with all that Henry. Things have just been a lot lately. After...everything that happened with Alice. Nightmares y’know?”

“Bill, you have nothing to apologise for. Now how about we move to the sofa and watch something. I believe there’s another one of those nature documentaries you like recorded for you.” Henry squeezed Bill’s shoulder reassuringly.

After a moment the two men shifted over to the sofa, switching on a documentary about the deep sea. If both men fell asleep, absolutely exhausted? Well no one was going to comment. It was just nice to see Bill finally getting some sleep, looking peaceful at last. 

And so, a warm blanket was draped over them, and the house was kept quiet until hours later, finally well rested, Bill woke up. The world feeling lighter again.

**Author's Note:**

> So heh been a while. I fell out of love with TGWDLM for a little while, but here I am mildly obsessed with it again.   
Maybe you should check out my tumblr if you wanna @sapphic-rowlet  
I hope you enjoyed this, I havent written since april so I'm a bit rusty but yeah. Expect a Charlotte focused fic after this!


End file.
